


The Donquixote Girl

by dawnlight



Series: Luffy as Celestial Dragon AUs [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Dressrosa Arc, F/M, Fluff, Luffy is Donquixote, Luffy is a Celestial Dragon, Luffy is not a Pirate, Mild Language, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: Dellinger HATED that Donquixote girl.She was like Doffy, bearing the same name and the stubbornness of a Celestial Dragon yet unlike him, she was a tourist. A Royal one, who could come and go as she liked and stayed at any Palace in whatever kingdom she visited, for fucking free.And that's just so unfair.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Luffy as Celestial Dragon AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877482
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I make weird fic again haha I love the theory Luffy as Celestial Dragon and the 'D' sort of giving me angel-demon feels  
> and I really love Mr.Donquixote Mjosgard for saving Shirahoshi so Luffy would be related to him whether as nephew or cousin while she's also a Monkey D. but this story won't focus on her heritage (I write another fic about it) and more about rewritting Dressrosa Arc.
> 
> Luffy is NOT in sexual relationship to Doffy. Zoro is the captain of the Thousand Sunny Go, a Pirate-Hunter Ship, where Luffy board with her favorite Cipher Pol agents, Ace and Sabo. This fic is written in anime style so I hope you enjoy reading!

**Dellinger HATED that girl.**

She was like Doffy, bearing the same family name and the stubbornness of a Celestial Dragon yet unlike him, she was a tourist. A Royal one, who could come and go as she liked and stayed at any palace in whatever kingdom she visited for _free_. She didn't sit on a slave or wearing the weird bubble clothes. She had top Cipher Pol Agents as her bodyguars when she sailed on her personal luxury _yacht_ , Thousand Sunny Go. At first, Dellinger gave no fuck about her, only overheard the rumors on how she sponsored a pirate-hunter group led by Roronoa Zoro and gathered fearsome crews such as highly wanted criminals and monsters. But then she visited Dressrosa and Dellinger was so bitter on how lucky she is! She could do as she pleased just because she is related to Doffy and since she was a Celestial Dragon, nobody dared looking, hence seeking trouble with her. And the worst is, Doffy would be occupied with her, all the time, trying to impress her with this and that. It's fucking annoying!

"It's her again." Giola murmured.

"At time like this-dasuyan..." Buffalo stared in worry.

"Honestly, she creeps me out." Sugar pouted.

Dellinger gritted his teeth, but he said nothing and watched as their Master approached a dark haired girl who floated in the middle of pool.

_\---- Doflamingo POV----_

"You're here again, Luffy."

Donquixote Luffy was a girl with petite form, raven black hair and charcoal orbs. She would past for any Easterner with that humble look. First time he knew about her existence was two years ago in his Auction House. He was only informed about Rosward's family attendance which is the usual customer to his trading business. He had no idea there's another Celestial Dragon attended the auction under a disguise. From the camera feed, Doffy watched in both horror and excitement when she caused scene by screaming and hitting Charlos with haki-infused punch, the dumbass thrown across the hall like debris.

_"I am Donquixote Luffy. Just because I'm a girl, you had no right to control how I breathe, how I dressed and why I'm here!" She pointed at knocked out Charlos and by her presence, everyone shrunk in their chairs and unable to raise their head. "Anyone who dared questioning my action, will meet my fist. Now tell me where the hell is Rayleigh!"_

Doffy woudn't lie, he gained pride from watching her hostility, aside a boner. Luffy was a lady from the Line of Kings who put down his Auction House just because she was searching for an old man. In no time, Cipher Pol and Navy closed off the building, some of them escorted Rosward's family, and thankfully Rosinante was currently around to stop her from tearing the place down. While Doffy still hated Rosi for being a double agent, apparently after he became Shichibukai, Rosi's position as Vice Admiral in Marine could give him some benefit too. Glad he didn't kill Rosi back then.

"Hi, Cousin." She grinned at him, while still floating on the water, "I am visiting, isn't that obvious?"

If only she was that simple, but Doffy knew it better.

" _Waka_ , this is the report of Punk Hazard Incident." Gladius showed up and passed him the paper, with the news so bad he was caught frowning. _Damn Law._

_\----- Dellinger POV ----_

Dellinger still watched them from under the shadow, fed up by jealousy. During her stay, Luffy would sleep in Doffy's room even snatched his pink mantle and stole food on his plate. the amount of inappropriate behavior is triggering and she wasn't even pretty! Her face is standard, with eyes, nose and everything else. There's no charismatic aura like Doffy's or Rosi's cuteness. But still, others would whisper the story of how fearsome she was and her crews who after pirates with bounties.

It could be overestimated rumors, but Dellinger was sure he didn't want to test his luck by confirming it to her. 

_It's unnaceptable!_ Dellinger gritted his teeth. _This shitty girl can easily made Doffy into her fucking boytoy!_

"Waka, this is the report on the Punk Hazard Incident." Gladius approached them and Dellinger overheard she commented,

"Mingo, why'd all of your executives dressed like weirdos?"

Dellinger saw red. _That bitch!_

Doffy just snickered back, "now now, let's not bully my family. By the way, you better have a good reason to be here, Luffy. As much as I enjoy your visit, I'm quite busy right now. Trafalgar Law exposed my private business in Punk Hazard. Fucking traitor, that kid!" 

_\----- Luffy POV ----_

"-Fucking traitor, that kid!"

Luffy stood on the water with her haki, before she jumped off the pool and snatched Mingo's pink coat and draped it around her back. "You mean, that handsome new Shichibukai?" she tiptoed to peek at the report, "Humm, I was hoping to meet him."

 **"And for what business?"** Mingo raised his eyebrows.

"For the eye-candy." Luffy grinned again, "anyway Ace would love to discuss this stuff with you. Ace loved boring stuffs."

On cue, the CP Agent in black suit appeared next to them. He was wearing a [Noh Cat Mask](https://i0.wp.com/ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1bYafIY1YBuNjSszeq6yblFXaE/New-font-b-Japanese-b-font-Fox-font-b-Mask-b-font-Hand-painted-Cat-Natsume.jpg?crop=5,2,900,500&quality=2886), and so far everyone only knew him as Ace. Luffy grinned, she loved the agent's mysterious vibe as long as she could pick the mask for them.

"I am here to process your request to World Government, Doflamingo-san." Masked Ace smiled radiantly, "and I heard that you hold a match in Colosseum with a devil fruit as prize. That's actually smart distraction since everyone in Dressrosa including the pers will focus on it."

"Sabo is participating." Luffy giggled. "So did big names with big bounties. I bet Zoro is already going through his list, shishishi~"

"Oi, oi, Cipher Pol can't enlist!" Doffy growled softly. 

"Come on! Sabo just wanted that devil fruit! He promised to be in disguise so don't worry, Mingo! Although I don't have idea why people want to lose their ability to swim. I love swimming." Luffy sniffed something in the air and her face changed into pure bliss, "Oh this smell so good. I want to check on the food. SAAANNNNJIIII!!! IS THE MEAT READY?!"

And that's how she left Mingo with Ace and stunned Gladius.

\---- _Law POV_ \----

Meanwhile, Trafalgar Law stood on the deck of Navy Battleship, staring at the Dressrosa port. In his view, they set anchor next to a familiar galleon ship dominated in red and gold color. His eyes met with a small _racoon_ noticed him looking and in no time they held an intense staring contest.

"It's that girl's ship." Smoker stood next to him, breaking his focus. "Have you met her, Trafalgar Law? Donquixote Luffy." 

Yes, he did. He was in that Auction House with his crews when they witnessed a young girl in a simple dress and straw hat dares yelling and attacking an ugly Celestial Dragon. He had no idea who she was but he was smiling and enjoying her stunt and her monstrous strength. She wasn't alone though, there are people who stood with her as everyone scattered out building. Her friends set free the slaves, including the mermaid. Then Silver Rayleigh made his appearance and she was shouting at him,

_"Ah, I finally found you, Ray-Ossan! We've been seeking you all over places!"_

_"Are you Ralia-chan?! It's been awhile, you hardly change!"_

_"It's been 20 years, Ossan, and it's Luffy! Honestly I didn't even look alike mother!" While the man continued to laugh, the girl snapped, "anyway, I believe we never met, but Ace highly recommended you, Ray-Ossan." Whoever this Ace was, the name apparently brought the old man to a brief shock, "He told me you could help us."_

_"Ace, huh?" Rayleigh smirked, "I refuse."_

_"EEEH?! Why not?!"_

Too bad Law couldn't stay any longer, because Cora-san already came to contain the situation. On his way to retreat, Law brushed past the man who raised him and pretended they were enemy, but then he couldn't resist a smile when Cora-san tripped. The clumsiness hardly changed.

"Donquixote Luffy." Law repeated the name. "I heard her crew led by a pirate hunter and people who are dead to the rest of the world." The _racoon_ now accompanied by Soul King, once an infamous soul singer. Aside than paperless rumors, it's hard to find any news about Luffy in person.

"Recently she visited Fishman Island, since Donquixote Family supported treaty with Ryugu Kingdom-dara." Bastille joined in the conversation. 

"But why she's in Dressrosa?" Maynard asked.

Smoker stared down at the flashy ship, now the racoon and bone were accompanied with Nico Robin, once captured in Enies Lobby yet somehow her bounty was revoked and she was set free as part of Luffy's crew. "Why don't we ask them ourselves?"

**"We don't have to."**

A voice came from a shadow, "we are here to investigate the incident in Punk Hazard and see if Trafalgar Law said the truth. As much as I dislike it, a Celestial Dragon can summon an Admiral to do as they pleased and I hope we can avoid anything that will put our investigation in waste." 

Law stared at the shadow figure sharply, although he wasn't fond of any admiral in particular, what this man said is true. So he took a glance at the smaller ship again, now there are more people standing in line. There are Raccoon, Bone-ya, Nico-ya, Long Nose-ya, Orange Haired Girl, and a Cyborg?

\---- _Mugiwara Crews POV_ \----

"Guys, why did the Navy look at us like that? Are we parking in the wrong spot?" Usopp asked in a bit of panic, "shit, are they gonna give us tickets? Is there a parking violation for the ship?!" 

"That's Admiral Battleship." Robin chuckled, "I can see a few big names there, including Trafalgar Law, the new Shichibukai."

"That is a Shicibukai? I thought they're all over fourties, except for Hancock." Nami eyes widened in awe, "wait! Why Admiral is here, did Luffy summon them?!" 

"Should we ask them?" Franky stared at the ship sharply, openly expressing his dislike at the Navy or any authority in particular. He joined Luffy for the promise of freedom, and never once Luffy betrayed him, despite she was from a worse kind of people.

"No, I don't think Luffy summoned them." Zoro yawned, as he walked to join the others on the line, a list of bounty in his hand, "Remember the tournament in Colosseum? There are plenty of pirates and fugitives there. I bet the Navy wanted to take their chance in capturing some." 

"Ah right! The tournament!"Nami snapped. "We better hurry if we wanted to catch some names before the Navy did!"

Usopp sighed, "Nami your eyes turned into 'Berries' again..."

Brook groomed his coat, "That sounds fun, then I'll be going with you, Yohoho~" 

"Me too, I wanna see Sabo-san did his match." Robin chuckled.

"I can smell trouble." Usopp shuddered, "I didn't know how or when but one thing for sure, I don't want to be there when it happened." 

"Then why don't you go with me to Green Bit, Usopp?" Franky snickered, "There are still plants you want to explore, right? And I can have a superrrzzz sparring time with the fighter fish." 

"Oh, that's a great idea, Franky! I'd rather strolling in the forest than facing any Pirates or Navy."

Chopper still watched the Navy and his eyes focused on Trafalgar Law. He cleared the throat. "T-then I'll go to see Luffy and Sanji at the palace." He decided.

**"Yosh, let's go, Everyone!"**


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Luffy."
> 
> "Hmm?" She was slouching on Doffy's lap, her head rested to his chest.
> 
> Doffy touched her hair and played with the dark strands, "Are you here to save me?" He leaned close and caressed her cheek gently, "because you know I'll be in deep shit if everyone found out the dark secret of this country."

\---- _Doflamingo POV_ \----

Back at the Palace, Doflamingo was informed with the arrival of Navy on the port, despite Cipher Pol already issued the problem as "misunderstanding" to Akainu but apparently someone in the rank didn't get the memo. While Akainu focused the Navy to hunt Kurohige Fleet, there are still others who kept their eyes opened with what Doffy considered as 'smaller matters'.

"Are you still worrying about the incident?" Luffy approached Doffy who leaned to the tall window in the Council Room.

"Navy is here." He replied softly.

That put Luffy in comical shock, "HEEH, I didn't summon them!" she yelped.

"I know." Doffy leaned his head to her shoulder, sighing in frustration, "Now I have to greet them and do all the shit to keep them out of my property. **Damn Law.** I think of him as my own brother."

Luffy rubbed the blond head reassuringly, "Umm, what Rosi said?" She whispered.

"He is dealing with Germa right now. Germa has a future plan to join an alliance with Big Mom."

Luffy expression hardened. "Yeah I heard that too." It's no secret that Luffy hated Yonkou, after she was kidnapped by Kurohige two years ago. She was taken by the former Shichibukai on her way back to Marie Geoise with her agent, Thatch. After killing the CP agent, they took her to Impel Down to _help_ the Greatest Escape from the most secure prison. When Doflamingo received the call, it was personally from Donquixote Mjosgard who was her uncle and a distant cousin of Doffy's father. It's not an order, Mjosgard literally begged Doffy to save her life and strangely, he just agreed without even bargaining 'something' in return.

_._

_"Hey, Mugiwara-girl, don't die now!"_

_When Doffy arrived at Level 6, it was a battlefield between worst criminals in the world against Shichibukai and Cipher Pol. In the midst of chaotic surrounding, he noticed none else than Crocodile knelt on the ground, looking stricken, "Galdino, are you sure she got the antidote? Why she ain't fucking breathing?!"_

_"Just get Luffy out here! It's not safe!" Hancock shouted. "Oi Jinbei, don't get in my way!"_

_Crocodile noticed him and muttered, "Good, you're here. You take care of her, I have to beat some sorry asses." and in flash, the man turned into dust. Doffy hauled her into his chest, staring at her unconscious form. She was poisoned, although he could feel her body recovered from the poison on her skin. It progressed slowly but she wasn't at the brink of death anymore.The little girl even stirred awake and Doffy watched in daze as their gaze locked._

_"Good, now keep her awake." Mihawk muttered as the swordsman passed by._

_"AND FUCKING LEAVE THIS PLACE, BASTARD!"_

_In better circumstances, Doffy would laugh how Crocodile became such a mother-hen with a gangster face. However he had to focus on Luffy right now, so he smiled way too gentle and speaking uncharacteristically soft at the drowsy teenager, "Hey, Cousin, stay looking at my awesome face, ok? I'll get you out of here."_

.

Although it was a mystery how she was acquainted with most Shichibukai, Doffy enjoyed being her favorite. Ironically, he thought her trust probably coming from their blood-connection. Yes, the same cursed bloodline which betrayed him long time ago, but he couldn't hate Luffy for what his father and Rosi did to him in the past. Even Moria scum had a sweet spot for her, and that came from a person who snucked some prisoners to his own pocket while the government agents aren't looking. 

Kurohige escaped to New World and the ex-Shichibukai became a Yonkou. What a shitty ending. Because then, Luffy made a promise to herself to beat all the Yonkou and it put Doffy in such tight position because she knew everything about his business with Kaido and Big Mom.

"Luffy."

"Hmm?" She was slouching on his lap, her head rested to his chest.

Doffy touched her hair and played with the dark strands, "Are you here to save me?" He leaned close and caressed her cheek gently, "because you know I'll be in deep shit if everyone found out the dark secret of this country." Thirteen years ago, Rosi almost uncovered it, although Vergo stopped his stupid little brother and dragged Rosi back to Navy. The plot twist, they got married. **Without his fucking bless.**

Luffy pouted, "what are you talking about? I can be wherever I want. I just happen to like visiting you more than Rosi. Partly because he has a scary-looking husband who always asked me to train with him. It's boring~"

"Luffy." Doffy wrapped her in a light hug, "don't worry." He kissed her hair, inhaling the sweet and smoky scent, "I can always work it out, remember? No matter what."

"I'm not worried about you! Gezzzz!"

Just then, Giola arrived by the door, "Waka, Admiral Fujitora is here." 

_\----Luffy POV----_

Their moment interrupted by an announced guest. Luffy took a glance at the Admiral and her eyes widened at the familiar aura and face. She met him on her way to Dressrosa, when they stopped at an entertainment island and visiting a casino. The oldman was very good at gambling by the way, and also very strong.

"Issho-ossan?" She jumped from Mingo's lap, unaware that both Mingo and the oldman were startling. "Ossan, it's Luffy! Do you remember me? From the casino?"

"Ah Luffy-san. My sincere apology, I can't feel your presence there." The oldman awkwardly chuckled at her, "must be from old age, although I know you and Doflamingo are family, I'm surprised to see you in the Palace." 

"I cover my presence." She answered simply, "By the way, Issho-ossan, why didn't you tell me you're an Admiral. I thought you're just a very strong oldman!"

"But I was off duty before, Luffy-san."

"Then, I hope you are too, now. Because I want to treat you to an exclusive lunch especially made by Sanji, the best cook in the world." Luffy swept the oldman away from dazed Mingo, who could only watch them open-mouthed. 

\---- _Doflamingo POV_ \----

That girl never ceased to surprise him.

Doflamingo shuddered, recalled again the moment Luffy said she could cover her presence. Who would think of it, in the NEW WORLD? While the rest of the world was fed from rumors of her, Doffy knew what she actually did for the past two years. In cover, she became Ambassador for Celestial Dragons, which gave her easy access to stay outside Marie Geoise whenever she wanted. The truth, Rayleigh agreed to be her teacher and helped her mastered the advanced form of haki, while her hunter crews scattered around, chasing and _cashing_ out pirate bounties. Now Luffy possessed such great power and could erase her presence completely, even Yonkou couldn't do that! 

Doflamingo rubbed his temple. No use to think of what Luffy capable of doing. At least he knew she was in his side and that's enough for him.

"What do we do now, Waka?" Giola asked him in worry.

"I will take care of the Navy. Just stay in track to our plan." He watched Luffy and Fujitora had a civic lunch by the pool.

_\---- Luffy POV ----_

"So you are new in the Navy? Wooow, no wonder I never heard about you." Luffy sat by a picnic table near the pool, Ace stood under the shadow of a tree while Sanji spread the _cuisine_ with pride, in the background he introduced a set of grilled lemon and garlic chicken, cumin and onion marinated beef, halloumi cheese skewers and _Moqueca_ prawn stew that Luffy felt her every meal always felt so special, thanks to Sanji. 

However when Sanji served the stew for Issho-Ossan, Luffy noticed the oldman hesitated.

"What's wrong?" She asked while shoving the skewers whole into her mouth.

Issho smiled shyly, "I am unusual with this type of kindness." He said, "Not everyday a Celestial Dragon treated human to a lunch."

"Ah the stereotype." Luffy sighed. "I can't speak for everyone _up_ _there,_ Ossan, but I am me, whether people like it or not, I don't really care." As she said it, Luffy finished the marinated beef and asked Sanji for more.

"Anyway, please enjoy the meal." She grinned as she unleashed her energy in a heavy intimidation. She didn't even hold back at all, much to draw concern from Ace and Sanji.

"Ah, so this is your presence, what a strong haki." The admiral surprisingly relaxed into it, "I am ashamed that I can't notice it sooner, Luffy-san. It's remarkable how you can mask your presence. If I may ask, how?"

"Why do you want to know, Issho-san?" Sanji asked curiously, but Luffy cut him with a shrug, "It's simple. My doctor made it possible."

_"Luffy! Oi, Luffy!"_

Their talk interrupted when Chopper sprinted from the hall.

"Ah there he is," Luffy squealed, "Chopper! Come here and have lunch with us!" 

"Luffy! There's Admiral at the port- EEEEEEEH~!" Chopper eyes popped out to see Luffy had a civic lunch with Issho, "Issho-Ossan, you're a Navy?!" 

"He's the new Admiral, Chopper." Luffy giggled, "it also surprised me, shishishi~!"

"EEEHH?! So you really summoned an Admiral, Luffy?! WHYYYY?!"

"Calm down, Chopper, here have some candy." Sanji growled while fishing out a lolly pop from his pants.

\-----------------------

"I see, so you're doing a Navy investigation? That's so cool, Issho-Ossan!" Luffy and Chopper said altogether. Now Ace joined the lunch too with them and Sanji was busy keeping the agent from sleeping into the paella rice.

"Ah it's nothing. Just doing my duty. See, we heard news about bad people entering the tournament in Colosseum, and some of my team heading there to do observation."

"Ehhhh, I get it now." Luffy nodded, "then you're going to see Mingo to inform that? I mean you probably need special permission because Navy isn't allowed to be inside Colosseum. It's against the rule." 

"That's one of all, but I wish to discuss it in private with him. See I can't bother your vacation with boring stuff, Luffy-san." 

"Yeah, that's also true." Luffy slurped her prawn soup and she was staring at the empty bowl dazedly, "wow, this one is so good, I can't stop tasting it in my mouth. I want MORE~!"

"Me too~!" Chopper shouted in excitement.

Sanji smiled happily. For a while they were eating in relatively calm silence, until the meal is cleared and Sanji served them with sweet mango pudding with vanilla ice cream~

"Ne,Luffy, do you want to watch the tournament?" Chopper asked, "Nami, Zoro, Brook and Robin are heading there."

Luffy shrugged unwillingly, "Nah, not interested. I plan to visit Flower Hill. This is my second time in Dressrosa, I've never been there before and I heard they got fairies there, I wanna catch some!" Instantly her eyes turned into laser beam and a bug-net suddenly appeared from nowhere. Chopper stared at her excitement in awe.

"Then I will take a stroll in the city." Sanji lit his smoke and next thing, his eyes _also_ changed into hearts, "I want to see true beauty of Dressrosa~ ladies I'm coming!"

"Hahaha." Luffy cackled as she grabbed the plate of pudding and just let it _flow_ into her mouth. So savage, haha. "Don't get stabbed this time."

She noticed Issho was finishing his dessert too and the old man gracefully stood, "I apologize, Luffy-san. I must be going now. Thank you for the lunch." He said with a humbly smile and Luffy grinning happily to sense he was really mean it. She nodded and watched him leaving, yet as he passed her chair, the old man stopped and murmured, "Luffy-san, if today have to be a lousy, I can only hope we can minimize the noise for you." 

If she put a deep thinking into it, he could be warning her not to interfere or simply begging her to ignore what would happen.

But Luffy was simple person, and she replied with a chuckle, "Cool, I know you won't let me down, Issho-Ossan."

\-----------------------

"He is bad news." Ace woke up from his plate. A shrimp glued to his cheek, so Luffy leaned forward and snatched it, before stuffing it into his mouth. 

"Everything is bad news when it comes to Mingo" Luffy sighed in defeat, "but he's family..." Her mind flashed to what happened two years ago, when she was defeated by Magellan, who mistaken her as part of Kurohige Crew. She was covered with poison when Kurohige arrived at level 6 and blamed the Head Warden for nearly killing a Celestial Dragon. Despite she was given the antidote the poison already spread all over her body, she was dropped into comatose.

_._

_When Luffy woke up, she was carried in bridal style by someone. In her critical state she saw explosion, hearing battle cries and someone whispered nearby to her bearer, "Leave this place, bastard." And she saw a flash of golden hook before her vision blurred by dust._

_"I know, I know." She blinked and her eyes met with flashy sunglasses of blond haired Shichibukai, Donxuiqote Doflamingo. "Hey Cousin, stay looking at my awesome face, ok? I'll get you out of here."  
_

_Over anything else, Luffy was relieved he was the one who held her. It was strange, despite how bad his reputation, Luffy felt safe the most with him. Maybe it's in their blood bond, or maybe it was how they were taught, to trust nobody except their own kin.  
_

_She heard Ace screamed her name. Her agent approached her with broken mask, bubbling tears and bruised face. Ace repeatedly said sorry for not being there with her, for letting Thatch get murdered, so Luffy reached to wipe his tears and laughed. "Hush, I'm okay now." She said, snuggled more into Doffy's warmth, "Thank you for saving me."  
_

.

Luffy fixed her gaze at Ace, "Ace, you sure this Traf- Torao will ruin Doffy's life?"

Ace opened his mask and stared down at it. His hair shadowing over the upper half of his face. The Agent frowned. "Honestly, Luffy, Doflamingo is ruining himself. Trafalgar Law is a Shichibukai. He can do as he pleased as long as it's not against World Government. So far he exposed illegal human experiments and caught Caesar Clown, the wanted man behind Punk Hazard explosion. But he also destroyed the factory where Doflamingo did his business with Kaido and Big Mom. If they exposed Dressrosa now, Doflamingo would be marked as a criminal and his status as the King and Shichibukai will be revoked." 

"But Mingo would fight for it, right?" Luffy murmured in worry, "He would rather die than giving up his life's here. He never listened to me!" 

Ace shrugged, "Well, that runs in the family, I guess."

Luffy stared at the mansion, concerned, "well, let's see then. I dunno if I can help him or help the justice against him. Please watch over him, Ace." 

"I will." Ace put back his mask with a smile and instantly disappeared into shadow. 

\---- _Law POV_ \----

Law stood on the Flower Hill. From here, he could see the bustling city of human and living toys, unaware by the incoming storm. The plan was simple. He wanted to put down Yonkou, and that is started by cutting their illegal business with Doffy. He allied with Navy for the convenience, because Doffy was still a family to him, and despite they're _never_ in good term, Cora-san worried about Doffy a lot.

He couldn't place the blame on Doflamingo even though the man deserved it.

Law tightened the grip on Kikoku, taking a moment of peace before he set his eyes at the three places to execute the plan. The Colosseum, the Palace and Toy Factory. Vice-Admirals are sent to watch over these three places while Law sought information about the secret port where they distributed SMILE.

Then there's this problem about another member of Donquixote family. "Luffy." He murmured the name, recalled again about her. Cora-san never mention her, and the Navy only knew she was a Celestial Dragon. They had no idea why she sailed and which side she's on, although everyone assumed she would be as bad as Doflamingo, if not worse. If Law never know Cora-san, he would think all Celestial Dragon are monsters too, because well, Doffy isn't really a good example. 

"Luffy, look! There are a lot of butterflies!" 

"Cool, let's catch some too!"

Law's eyes widened. That's the _racoon_ from the ship, running into the sunflower field with a young girl in a _sunflower_ [midi dress](https://img.dxcdn.com/newprdimgs/20190823/5321566538198.jpg) and straw hat. Instantly, his world turned into slow motion. Before, he was so focused to her unleashing anger, Law didn't take her appearance in details.

 **Luffy was beautiful.** She had long, raven black hair and dark charcoal eyes, her skin was sun-kissed and her smile was radiant that Law absently thought her as a ball of _sunshine_. There's innocence in her presence, generosity in her gesture that if she was blending in the crowd nobody would notice where she form and who she was. People would _love_ her, that's the curse of cute beings.

Even as he escaped in the same route with Eustass Kid in Sabaody, the Pirate said, _"I've seen someone interesting."_ While grinning maniacally. 

**Law sported cold sweat.**

"WAAAH! That's him, Luffy! The Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law!" The racoon pointed at him. Law silently cursed his luck.

"Torao?" Her voice startled him from the thought, "so this is Torao? Heeeh~!" She had this round eyes with small pupil. It made her constantly looked at anything with curiosity. Her lips were thin at the upper yet thicker at the bottom as she was pouting, and Law had no idea why he has to worry about this much of information!

**He is in deeper shit than he thought.**

"My name is Donquixote Luffy." She approached him, "I'm a cousin of Mingo and Rosi. It's nice to finally see you in person. I heard a lot about you, Torao, shishishi~" 

Law was speechless.

Sensing no reply from him, Luffy turned at the _racoon,_ "Ah, this is Tony-Tony Chopper, my ship's doctor." 

Tony greeted Law with a happy squeal, "Nice to meet you, I heard you are a doctor too, Law. Robin said they called you 'Surgeon of Death' although I hope it's not as scary as it sounds."

"Really?!" Luffy's eyes widened in delight, "that's actually so cool. Torao, would you join my-..."

"Gezz, stop asking random people to join the ship, Luffy!"

Law stared at the chaotic people in front of him with mixed emotion. He couldn't believe it. He thought he would be attacked by standing on the same ground with her, hence talking to her. But these two just continued doing their stand up comedy, Law just…

Argh! His calm facade broke into flustering red.

**It's so cute! Damn, he is weak with cute things!**

Like the main reason he became Shichibukai is to protect Zou and Mink Tribe, **just because.**

"So Don- urgh, Luffy-ya." He tried not to blush at calling her name informally. It kinda bothered him that she didn't mind at all. "What brings you here?"

She blinked, "you mean to Flower Hill or Dressrosa? Be specific, Torao!" 

Law averted his gaze, growled softly to cover his helpless groan. He was sure if his crews witness this side of him, they'll mock him loudly. Shachi and Penguin especially would be asses. "Both would be fine."

"I'm visiting Mingo, obviously." She shrugged, "as why I'm this place, I heard the myth of faeries in Dressrosa so I'm thinking of capturing some!" She showed off her bug net and bug container which is like a direct hit to Law's heart. **Damn.** He was prepared to die in the most gruesome way, not a death by diabetes!

"Do you think faeries are real?" He asked.

Luffy stared off at the flower fields and for a moment her expression was unreadable, before she whispered, "if there are angels and demons, then everything is real in this world."

\-----------------------

"Torao, why are you here?" 

After Law 'helped' her hunting the said faeries and while they didn't get anything for the past hour, they captured some beetles and butterflies, much to satisfy Tony-ya. Now they sat under the tree, next to each other with Chopper napped on Luffy's lap.

Law glanced at her, "I'm doing investigation with the Navy." he said calmly, "I bet you are already informed with that."

"True." Luffy removed her straw hat and leaned to his shoulder as she complained slightly how this heat made her thirsty. Next to her, Law turned rigid at the sudden intrusion of her warmth and intoxicating presence. He wondered if she was very _touchy_ person or this is just a test. Somehow he could imagine Luffy accuse him of harrassment and her bodyguards would chop his hand off as consequences. _Stop thinking!_ He snapped at himself.

 **To the hell with it!** Law wrapped his arm around her back and supported her body to rest on his chest, like a fucking furniture. She didn't even budge or questioning his action, only staring off at the sky. And they stayed like that for a while, drowning in their own thought and Law never felt so fucked up in his life before. Not when he almost sent Cora-san into death penalty by giving the secret information to Vergo. Not when Vergo took Cora-san and Law back to Sengoku, patched him up and proposed. Not when they became the craziest family and Law became ring bearer. Yeah, this moment even overcome that trauma of having double agents living in same house with him!

Law took a deep breath, "Luffy-ya, do you know the Four Yonkou?"

She absently nodded, "Yeah, sort of."

"Shirohige, Kurohige, Kaido and Big Mom." Law muttered with despise in his tone, "I wanna take down all of them."

"Why?" she looked up, staring at him curiously. She was pressed where his heart placed and he wondered if she could hear the rushing thump-dump of heartbeat.

"Because it's the right thing to do." He was also surprised to his own answer. He didn't seek any fame or money from this. He didn't have personal grudge towards any Yonkou but from he saw in Punk Hazard and in Dressrosa, most people are convinced they had a happy life while in truth it was a big fat lie. Just like what happen to Flevance. "Do you know what they did in New World, Luffy-ya? They would come to an island and take claim it, the land, the people, their _lives_. And what happened when another Yonkou wanted to have that island, they'll have war, that simple. And those islanders would be _casualties_ , not even respected as people anymore."

Luffy pouted, "then how do you beat them? Aren't they too strong for one Shichibukai?"

Law smiled. He kept cursing mentally at this complicated feeling, thanks to her. "Are you worried about me?"

"Of course." Luffy said sternly. "You're Rosi's kid, right? then you're family too, Torao."

Law answered it with an appreciate smirk and a bit squeeze to her arm, while inside his brain everything already turned upside down, catching on fire. 

"Just...." Luffy added softly, "are you gonna drag Mingo in trouble too?"

The sudden rise of energy level from her sobered Law. When it was fully unleashed, he even got the goosebumps. "He put himself into it." He said, tried not to waver to his own determination.

"But he isn't your target?" The voice was calm but the air around him were so heavy.

"My target is the people who did business with him." Law hissed.

The dark energy disappeared immediately and Law stared at her in awe, at such control of her presence. How she did that? 

"That's good to hear." Luffy sighed in relief, before smiling innocently at Law, "ne, which Yonkou you after?" 

"For now, it's Kaido." And he told her everything, about his investigation in Punk Hazard and now he continued to seek the SMILE factory here in Dressrosa. He had the Navy to help so Kaido couldn't blame the investigation directly to Doffy.

"Still, I think Mingo will hate it to lose business and he'll blame it on you." Luffy said glumly. "So what's your plan now?"

"Well," they were startled by the presence of Doflamingo arrived on the field, a few metres across them, **"an eye-candy, huh?"**

"Mingo..." Gently, Luffy moved Chopper to her side and Law watched she ran to him just as he received call from Smoker, "Law is here."

[Something happened in the city and all over Dressrosa] His eyes widened when he listened to Smoker's shocking explanation, before he stared at Doflamingo with hatred.

"What happened, Mingo?" Luffy asked the tall blond.

Mingo focused on glaring at Law, as the man grunted harshly, "Sugar passed out."

"EHHHH?"

\----


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry, Doflamingo ran away..."
> 
> Riku startled when a soft voice muttered next to him. He turned at a girl in sunflower dress and long black hair. Her body bruised and there's a stitched wound under her eye. From what they witnessed, she was one of those who saved Dressrosa among with Pirate Hunters, Colosseum Knights, Tontatta Tribe and Navy. "But in the name of Donquixote Family, I would like to apologize to what my cousin did to you and this country..."
> 
> Riku froze. Celestial Dragon?

_ \--- General POV --- _

"I'm sorry, Doflamingo ran away..."

Riku startled when a soft voice muttered next to him. He turned to a girl in a sunflower dress and long black hair. Her body bruised and there's a stitched wound under her eye. From what they witnessed, she was one of those who saved Dressrosa along with Pirate Hunters, Colosseum Knights, Tontatta Tribe and Navy. "But in the name of Donquixote Family, I would like to apologize to what my cousin did to you and this country..."

Riku froze.  _ A Celestial Dragon? _

He recalled what had happened that day. He was caught from the Colosseum and brought to Doflamingo and forced to watch Rebecca fight. By miracle, Rebecca managed to make it to the final, yet during the fight, Doflamingo received urgent news.

_ 'Waka! It's terrible, Sugar passed out!' _

His attention returned to the screen and his eyes widened in shock to see all the toys returned to humans. Memories returned to him and he couldn't help but growling in rage. All these times, these toys are human... his people were...! But even as he screamed, Doflamingo looked lost, and moreover, jumped out of the window, totally lost interest in him.

He was saved by Viola and surprisingly, Kyros. Riku felt terrible for his son-in-law but Kyros told him they had no time to waste. Revolution had already started and Kyros explained the Pirate Hunters who helped them striking the first move. Like a chained reaction, there are explosions from the Toy Factory and the Colosseum.

People were on rampage. They wanted Doflamingo's blood and Riku watched again the horror from ten years ago, when people got controlled like puppets and attacked each other.

_ 'Father, I saw something!' _ Viola stood by the window, staring at Flower Hill,  _ 'there's Doflamingo, fighting against Shichibukai Trafalgar Law!' _

\---

"Ah, I was swimming there, this morning."

Riku startled from his daze and watched as the Donquixote girl walked at the pool. She was staring at the pool, broken and covered in debris, like the rest of this country. Riku felt his heart ache. Doflamingo fled from this country and Admiral Fujitora apologized for not saving Dressrosa sooner. Riku crowned as King by the people's choice yet now he was visited by  _ another  _ Donquixote which started to traumatize the oldman. "What do you want?" he asked softly. First of all, he wondered why she helped the revolution and they even witnessed her knock up Doflamingo into unconsciousness. "If you want the right to Throne, this time, I will fight any  _ Donquixote _ to death before I surrender." He stood and glared at her, "people are suffering too much, they beg me to bring back peace. So if this is your scheme to take over Dressrosa again, I'll-..."

"I don't want your throne." She said, "I am an Ambassador of Celestial Dragons, Donquixote Luffy. I am here to apologize in honor for my family name and the World Nobles." a radiating, humble smile appeared on her face as Luffy spoke kindly, "also, I'm holding the key to Doflamingo's treasury. I know that wouldn't be enough to fix an entire country, but I'm sure it's better than nothing."

Riku gaped as Luffy passed him the key.

"Why..." the oldman stared at the key in disbelief before turning at Luffy, "why did you help us?"

Luffy giggled, "because it was the right thing to do!" She walked back to the corridor, leaving the newly crowned King still in daze, "anyway, I will see you in Reverie, Riku-Ossan. Don't forget to take Rebecca, I promised her a sleepover party with Yowahoshi and Vivi!"

_ Reverie? Yowa-who? _

_ \--- _

Underground Port,

Koala sighed in relief. Thanks to the chaos up there, she could gather the list and save the evidence along with Nico Robin. Now it was the time to report to his drunken ass Chief of Staff. Damn, that  _ Ossan _ probably watched the chaos from somewhere while enjoying his sake. Koala pouted at den-den mushi with three scars on the left eye. "Gezz, why didn't he pick up?! So annoying!" 

Robin chuckled to see Koala pulled Hack's cheek mercilessly, before she noticed the familiar presence, "ah, Luffy." and she noticed the tall man next to Luffy as the Number 2 in Revolutionary Army, "Shanks-san, it's been a while."

Akagami no Shanks smiled warmly at the former Revolutionary member, "Nico Robin, indeed it's been a while."

"Shanks-san, where'd have you been?!" Koala snapped. "We have to leave immediately!"

"Ehhhhh, whyyyy? I just met Luffy!" the red hair hugged the girl in his chest, "it's been six month since I met my goddaughter! Give me a break! Why do I have to leave her again?" 

"Because." Yasopp leaned to the railing, "CP0 is here."

"You just don't have balls to meet your son!" Shanks shouted. "Get some wine and celebrate with Usopp, I heard he became God."

"Hmph." Yasopp cackled, "like father like son."

"Whaaaaat?"

"ENOUGH!" Koala screeched, "Here's the list, baka-chief!" the girl threw the list at Shanks who gladly accepted it and then processed to share the information with Luffy. Koala watched the girl who was known as Mugiwara no Luffy in the Underworld, the infamous pirate hunter who ended the regimes of Shichibukai such as Crocodile, Moria, and now Doflamingo. She heard from Shanks, Luffy planned on taking down Yonkou which actually put Koala in a shiver, because just by looking at her, Koala knew Luffy was really strong and she couldn't help but believe Luffy could do it.

"Robin-san." Koala smiled at Luffy's direction, "I really admire Luffy."

Robin chuckled, "me too, and I'm glad to be part of her crew."

_ \---Luffy POV--- _

"What will you plan now, Luffy?"

Luffy yawned, "I wanna sleep, it's late and I'm tired~" a hand touched under the stitched skin under her eyes and Luffy could see the glint of rage in her godfather eyes.

"That will leave a scar." Shanks muttered darkly.

Luffy touched the bigger hand on her cheek and she smiled, "what are you trying to say,  _ Dad..."  _ and before Shanks could say anything, Luffy continued, "Life left scars." Luffy reached up to touch Shanks's scarred eye, courtesy from Black beard. Luffy could feel her smile stiffened but she tried to forget the rage, for now. "Stop being fussy now, I’m not a crybaby anymore, I won’t cry over a small cut!" she giggled happily.

Shanks sighed, "if you say so, little one." the man hugged her, "I'm glad you kicked your cousin pervy ass. I hope it taught him some damn lesson not to mess with people's fucking life, grrrr!"

"Dad, you are still angry!" Luffy laughed as they were surrounded by Conqueror Haki radiated from Shanks. "Anyway, you should leave now. Ace and Sabo already bought you some time to escape."

"Then, I'll be going." Shanks pecked Luffy's forehead, fixing her straw hat with pride and jumped on the ship. As on cue, Robin hugged Koala in farewell and joined Luffy on the port.

"Robin."

"Yes?"

Luffy glanced at the taller girl, "how in the hell you guys can be dragged into Dressrosa Revolution? I thought everyone was having fun! And fairies are real!” Luffy cackled in wonder, before she sighed, “Ahhh~I am so lost now, too much information!" Luffy's head started to produce smoke, as they walked out of underground and back to the ship.

"However, even if you didn't know the whole story, you still beat Doflamingo, and that's what mattered the most to all of us, Luffy." Robin chuckled.

"Right, that time..." Luffy recalled again what put her into so much rage. She was respectfully watched it as Mingo and Torao had their duel. But as it went on, Mingo became more ridiculous, accusing Torao was in charge with the revolution and at some point Luffy realized Torao was in grave danger so she unconsciously rushed at them.

_ 'Noooo!' _ Luffy held Doflamingo's heel from stabbing through Torao, the clash of their powerful Haki sent a thread to slice through her cheek.

Mingo growled,  _ 'Don't get in my way, you stinky  _ **_half-blood_ ** _.' _

And for Luffy, that's enough reason to beat his insolent cousin. So what if she was born as a Celestial Dragon and a part of D? To be honest she was glad she wasn't completely a Saint like others. She was glad her uncle had some conscience to teach her how to respect humans and help some of them out of grasps of Tyrants.

_ 'Luffy! Stop! ACK!' _

_ 'How dare you,' _ Luffy was hardened into red obsidian form. She grabbed Doflamingo by the neck, her eyes blazed with fire,  _ 'you keep telling everyone, you wanted to destroy the world, while you are hiding here, becoming a pet to the fucking Yonkou.' _ She hit the hard skull with a powerful punch, while screaming,  _ 'Mingo! I will not let you ruin your life more than this!' _

That last punch actually broke her knuckles.  _ Damn _ Mingo and his hard skull, Luffy checked on her palm, already fixed and wrapped by Mansherry a while ago. It was hurt, she was hurt everywhere, but Luffy saved Torao's life, and apparently by beating Mingo, she also stopped the thread cage from causing misery to people in Dressrosa.

"I'm so tired..." Luffy rubbed her eyes as she passed the street with Robin and suddenly she dropped-

"Luffy!" Robin reached for her but from the shadow, Ace caught Luffy while Sabo appeared behind her, a blond haired Cipher Pol agent in blue suit and black cat Noh Mask.

"She reached her limit." Ace muttered softly.

"You know, I thought she would fight alongside her cousin." Sabo smiled, "I'm glad she was on our side this time."

"Oi, oi, you never distrust her before, so why now?" Ace grumbled at the blond haired agent.

"Because it's different from other Shichibukai. This one is her family, that's why when I told her about Trafalgar's plan on investigating Dressrosa, she set sail here, even though she would be late for Reverie." Sabo chuckled in return.

Ace carried Luffy to his chest, still frowning in annoyance, "are you sure it's not because she wanted to check Trafalgar Law out? She'd been hanging his wanted poster in her room."

"Ah, right, that could be reasonable too." Robin laughed. 

\---

Luffy woke up to a gentle touch to her face. She swatted it and groaned, "if you're not bringing meat, get out of my room." no response, before she sniffed it, the glorious scent of fighter fish steak. Her mouth salivated and with closed eyes she snatched a giant slice and chewed it happily. it was as big as her body and warm and juicy,  _ so tasty~ _

A hand reached to touch her and she swatted it again, "stop it, Mingo! Don't steal my meat, gezzz!" she threw a dirty look at Doflamingo who had his entire head covered in bandages. He looked like a mummy. 

Mingo tried touching her face  _ again _ but now the bigger man was so persistent she finally let him be, as he rubbed her scarred cheek.

"Wuffy..." the man whispered incoherently, and Luffy continued to chew while Doflamingo hugged her into his chest. " 'm sowwy..."

In a lighter mood, luffy would laugh at how cute Mingo sounded right now.

"You promised, never said that word to me." Luffy muttered bitterly and she was hauled in a tighter hug.

They drifted in a peaceful silence, as Luffy continued her meal. Only after she finished, Luffy jumped off bed and changed her pjs into a red shirt and blue shorts. She put on her straw hat and her flip-flop. She checked on Mingo’s fractured jaw, before patting it not-so-gently. Now it’s the older man's turn to swat her away. Luffy grinned, “I am happy that you are alive, Mingo. I know, after this you’ll be back as a wanted man. But at least you’re still on the sea, you’re still free.” 

Luffy opened the door of her bedroom where Mingo’s executives were gathered on the deck, each of them recovering from the battle, “ _ At least _ , your family is here, with you.”

Mingo’s eyes widened but Luffy said nothing and walked out, greeting her crew. She noticed Torao lingered near Chopper and she smiled at the Shichibukai.

\---

"We are terribly sorry for causing trouble." Usopp and Franky chorused, although the latter didn’t look sorry at all. Which set Luffy into a glorious laugh. They were sitting on the grass, doing a recap of what happened in Dressrosa, “so Usopp somehow led a mission to make Sugar pass out, and Franky destroyed Smile’s factory!” Luffy rushed to hug each of them, “That’s so awesome! I’m so happy you have a lot of fun!”

“It’s not fun when I get a five star bounty…” Usopp suddenly turned blue, while glancing at the group of Doflamingo Executives. “Huff, my stomach suddenly get hurt~”

Meanwhile, Franky stared at Luffy with a swelling pride in his gaze, “thank you, for letting me on rampage.”

“Of course!” Luffy laughed when Franky did his signature pose. 

"Still, we can't turn in the pirates so I have to take the treasures." Nami pouted next to Luffy.

"GIYAAAA!!!" Now Luffy stared at her with popped eyes out, "Return them! I already gave it to King Riku!"

The thief scowled, "Don't wanna!"

"On the other note, Luffy," Sanji pointed at Torao who was in a deep discussion with Chopper, “why a Shichibukai board with us?”

"Yeah, and these people." Brook gestured at the scattering executives, "are we turning them for the bounty? Because Zoro san is counting now, yohohoho~"

Zoro stopped in front of Pica, smirking devilishly. They had a fair fight in the downtown, resulting in Zoro’s victory.

“Let them rest, Zoro.” Luffy said, “They're going to stay over for a while because they’re Mingo’s family. As long as they’re in my ship, they’re under my protection."

"I summoned a WG ship so they can use it." Sabo chirped in, "if you allow me, I'll accompany them to the safe house."

"I'm counting on you, Sabo." Luffy nodded. 

"Ne, Luffy, what about Law?" Chopper approached Luffy, with the shichibukai trailing behind. 

Luffy stood, "Oh he will be sailing with us." 

"HEEEH?!"

"Why did we need a Shichibukai in our ship?!" Nami asked in panic. 

"To fight Yonkou." Luffy walked at Torao and they exchanged gazes as if they were exchanging promises. Surrounded by Luffy’s crew and distantly observed by Doflamingo.

Torao muttered, “I will not join this crew as I had my own ship. But I can offer you my alliance.”

"Judging your history of loyalty.” Doflamingo unwrapped the bandage around his mouth and approached them, “Why Luffy have to trust you?”

There’s a tensed silence, before Luffy asked "are you going to betray me, Torao?" 

"No." Law shortly said. 

“Okay.”

“EEEH?! THAT EASY?!” Usopp shouted.

“Of course not.” Luffy grabbed the front of Torao’s jacket and she forced the tall man to bend until they’re at eye level. She then kissed Torao’s lips.

_ \---Dellinger POV--- _

"Whoa, she really did it." Chopper stared in awe.

"What so special about them kissing?" Dellinger huffed under his breath.

"You know when a Celestial Dragon lets you touch them, that's either a claim to your life and loyalty, or they accept you as family." Diamante smiled distantly, and while Dellinger was  _ adopted _ since he was a baby, he remembered everyone’s story about how their fucked up family started. 

And if he was so jealous of Luffy before, now he focused on Doffy and watched his Master with pride

_ \---Law POV--- _

The kiss was brief in reality, but everlasting in his mind. It was soft, warm, slightly wet and inviting. It was a sweet surprise attack that left his stomach tingling with feelings. He noticed he was not much of use, aside being saved by Luffy. That’s why he was confused when Luffy asked Chopper to bring him into this ship, to be part of her world.

“Welcome to my family, Torao.” then her words struck him and her fingers framed his face. Somehow he realized this was an important ritual because she was a Celestial Dragon, she wasn’t supposed to mingle with humans, hence casually touched them. 

“Okay, that’s enough touching.” Suddenly Ace was beside him, dragging him from Luffy, “Luffy said you have a plan to take down Kaido, so let’s discuss it with me and Zoro. I doubt anyone else was in the mood for boring stuff right now.”

"Ah, count me in, I have to know if we get monetary benefit from this unionship!" Nami chirped in, dragging Zoro who was still counting bounty. 

Luffy giggled as she toasted to everyone, before she looked up at Mingo who stared at her sourly. "What, Mingo? Battle is over, now it's time to party!" 

"You're after his body, right?" Mingo grunted softly, while caressing her face.

Luffy stuck out her tongue.

\----

Epilogue

\---

[A/N: I just want a bit of Cora-san]

  
  
  


**‘So, you and Law are together now? Wow, I never thought of that, ack it's hot!’**

Luffy raised her eyebrows at the black cape den den mushi, "are you burning yourself again, Rosi?"

Mary Geoise, during Reverie. Luffy was lazily sitting on an oversized couch in the stupid bubble suit. She wanted to wear the usual clothes but Uncle Mjosgard insisted they at least respected other Celestial Dragons, especially after Luffy's stunt with Carlos.

"Luffy!" 

"Wait." Luffy placed den-den mushi next to her, before she stood across Sharlia. 

"What do you want, Sharlia?" She asked calmly.

"You  _ bitch! _ Nothing is good coming from your family! I had no idea why Charlos had to suffer dealing with Donquixote bastards!" And when Luffy just gave her pointed look, Sharlia snapped, "your uncle just hit Charlos-nii in front of mere humans!"

"Heee," Luffy snickered, "Ace." She called.

"Yes, Luffy?" 

"Did you tape it?" 

"Too bad, no. I was… distracted."

"You overslept again?" 

"Ahahaha~"

"Luffy! Be serious for once!" Sharlia snapped.   


Luffy glared at Sharlia and next thing, she passed out. Ace caught Sharlia and let the girl rest on the couch. Luffy took the den-den mushi again, muttering,

"Rosi are you still there?" 

**‘This is Law. Right now Cora-san is trying to put off fire.’**

"Ah, Torao!" Luffy’s eyes widened in delight, "do you wanna see around? Turn on the video feed." 

**‘Not now, I'm… Get the fire off me, bastard! I told you not to fucking cook!’** Luffy pouted to hear the commotion from across the line. "Ah, that sounds fun."

**‘How are you, Luffy-ya?’**

Luffy beamed again, “I'm good, a bit bored but I met my friends and we planned a sleepover party in Yowahoshi’s bedroom, because mine was too small, shishishi~” There's a pause in her tone, "But I miss everyone too.” Her face flustered, much to annoy Ace, “I missed you.”

In the other line, Law was standing in front of den-den mushi. In the background, Cora-san cooked next to Vergo while still on fire. He smiled at the phone, and whispered softly before he hung up.

Luffy blushed, and she stared at her den-den mushi wide eyed. 

_ ‘Then you better hurry and come back to me.’  _

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this fic :) if you leave some feedback, that would be amazing!


End file.
